Epic proportions
by Mystic Lover of the fairytale
Summary: It's been quiet since Nikki left .Are the aliens gone or is this the calm before the storm . Sequel to "Sarah Jane's Children. "
1. Chapter 1

# Epic Proportions #

**The new OC's belong to Scarlett Phlame**

Luke woke up Monday morning, feeling empty, like something was missing. His whole world was hollow. Closing his eyes, he paused for a moment, searching his mind for what it could be.

Luke was not entirely beyond emotions. He felt them, as any other human being did. The difficulty he found in emotions merely lay in his understanding of them. Luke wondered if it was due to the sudden lack of alien activity in his life.

It'd been quiet, ever since Nikki had left 13 Bannerman Road. He'd no idea where she'd gone to, just that she had gone, and, with her, the aliens had seemed to follow. Life was peaceful, but boring, and Luke craved the adventure he had grown so accustomed to.

He got dressed and headed downstairs. Emily was leaning against the counter, munching on a piece of toast.

"You look gloomy, missing Nikki?" she asked.

"No, I mean, yes. It's not just that, it's been quiet ever since Nikki left," Luke said.

"Enjoy the quiet while you can," Emily told him.

He was about to ask what she meant by that, but she was already out the door. Luke sighed, grabbing the other half of Emily's uneaten toast.

Clyde and Maria were waiting at the end of the drive with Emily, talking about something. When he got closer, he could hear them better.

"Sometimes I wonder if it's just a dream,the aliens and stuff," Maria said. She turned to Luke, smiling at him in greeting. Luke mentally agreed with her. Of course, there was the supercomputer in the attic to give pause to that thought… even so, Luke found himself visiting Mr. Smith much less frequently. He wondered if the computer felt lonely at times. Sarah Jane was caught up in her work, and the others rarely came over anymore. Inwardly, Luke chastised himself. Mr. Smith was only a computer.

They headed towards school, their conversation ranging from aliens to football, 'though mostly Clyde and Emily were talking about that. Emily knew about football from Mark. They reached the school and went their separate ways.

Luke's first class was maths, which was one of the few classes he had with just Clyde. Today the teacher was droning on about algebraic equations. Luke was… utterly and completely bored. He propped his chin in his hands, gazing out the window facing the hall, his mind drifting. He never worried about being called on, he could pull himself back.

"I have to step out for a bit," the teacher said, suddenly. She instructed the class to stay in their seats and keep working on the problems written on the board.

"That's weird, didn't think teachers skivvied off," Clyde muttered. Luke frowned, wondering why the teacher would just walk off in the middle of lessons. He looked round the room. Most kids were taking advantage of the momentary freedom and talking to their friends or playing on their mobiles, 'though his attention was on a group of kids in the corner whispering intently. They looked to be arguing about something, and kept glancing toward the door apprehensively.

"What if the teacher's an alien?" Luke said softly, so only Clyde could hear.

"Wouldn't be the first time. You should find out, act like you're going to the loo and see if you could find anything out," Clyde said.

Normally Luke would've remained in his seat, but if there were aliens in the school again, he wanted to know so he could inform Sarah Jane. A sudden burst of adrenaline flickered through his gut. He couldn't seem to help the sheer burst of excitement that flared at the thought of alien activity.

Luke headed out the door and down the empty corridor. As he rounded the corner, he heard whispers. He quickly stepped back, peeking around the corner.

He saw Ms. Winters, his maths teacher, and Mr. Jacobson, the French instructor, whispering frantically and looking around furtively. Luke pulled back, wondering why two teachers were in the middle of a empty corridor whispering. Maybe they were aliens. He had to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

# Epic Proportions #

**The new OC's belong to Scarlett Phlame**

* * *

><p>Luke woke up Monday morning, feeling empty, like something was missing. His whole world was hollow. Closing his eyes, he paused for a moment, searching his mind for what it could be.<p>

Luke was not entirely beyond emotions. He felt them, as any other human being did. The difficulty he found in emotions merely lay in his understanding of them. Luke wondered if it was due to the sudden lack of alien activity in his life.

It'd been quiet, ever since Nikki had left 13 Bannerman Road. He'd no idea where she'd gone to, just that she had gone, and, with her, the aliens had seemed to follow. Life was peaceful, but boring, and Luke craved the adventure he had grown so accustomed to.

He got dressed and headed downstairs. Emily was leaning against the counter, munching on a piece of toast.

"You look gloomy, missing Nikki?" she asked.

"No, I mean, yes. It's not just that, it's been quiet ever since Nikki left," Luke said.

"Enjoy the quiet while you can," Emily told him.

He was about to ask what she meant by that, but she was already out the door. Luke sighed, grabbing the other half of Emily's uneaten toast.

Clyde and Maria were waiting at the end of the drive with Emily, talking about something. When he got closer, he could hear them better.

"Sometimes I wonder if it's just a dream,the aliens and stuff," Maria said. She turned to Luke, smiling at him in greeting. Luke mentally agreed with her. Of course, there was the supercomputer in the attic to give pause to that thought… even so, Luke found himself visiting Mr. Smith much less frequently. He wondered if the computer felt lonely at times. Sarah Jane was caught up in her work, and the others rarely came over anymore. Inwardly, Luke chastised himself. Mr. Smith was only a computer.

They headed towards school, their conversation ranging from aliens to football, 'though mostly Clyde and Emily were talking about that. Emily knew about football from Mark. They reached the school and went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Luke's first class was maths, which was one of the few classes he had with just Clyde. Today the teacher was droning on about algebraic equations. Luke was… utterly and completely bored. He propped his chin in his hands, gazing out the window facing the hall, his mind drifting. He never worried about being called on, he could pull himself back.<p>

"I have to step out for a bit," the teacher said, suddenly. She instructed the class to stay in their seats and keep working on the problems written on the board.

"That's weird, didn't think teachers skivvied off," Clyde muttered. Luke frowned, wondering why the teacher would just walk off in the middle of lessons. He looked round the room. Most kids were taking advantage of the momentary freedom and talking to their friends or playing on their mobiles, 'though his attention was on a group of kids in the corner whispering intently. They looked to be arguing about something, and kept glancing toward the door apprehensively.

"What if the teacher's an alien?" Luke said softly, so only Clyde could hear.

"Wouldn't be the first time. You should find out, act like you're going to the loo and see if you could find anything out," Clyde said.

Normally Luke would've remained in his seat, but if there were aliens in the school again, he wanted to know so he could inform Sarah Jane. A sudden burst of adrenaline flickered through his gut. He couldn't seem to help the sheer burst of excitement that flared at the thought of alien activity.

Luke headed out the door and down the empty corridor. As he rounded the corner, he heard whispers. He quickly stepped back, peeking around the corner.

He saw Ms. Winters, his maths teacher, and Mr. Jacobson, the French instructor, whispering frantically and looking around furtively. Luke pulled back, wondering why two teachers were in the middle of a empty corridor whispering. Maybe they were aliens. He had to find out.

Scarlet Phlame: R&R... And I hope you enjoy my chapter! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own The Sarah Jane Adventures... but I do own my OC's. Mystic Lover of the fairytale owns Mark and Emily.

* * *

><p>Luke pressed his back to the wall, hoping to sink into it. The teachers had paused and glanced in his direction. They didn't seem to notice him, however, so he relaxed and dared to lean a bit closer. He caught one of the teachers talking about the staff office, and an Ahleigria. He wasn't sure what that meant, but it definitely wasn't something in English.<p>

Satisfied, he returned to the classroom, Clyde eagerly awaiting his confirmation. "Well? Are they aliens?" he asked, sounding a tad bit too excited. Not that Luke blamed him.

"I think so," Luke whispered to Clyde. "I heard them mention something about an Ahleigria."

"Well, that can't be English," Clyde mumbled.

"That's what I thought," Luke agreed.

"What kind do you think they are?" Clyde wondered. "Can we help?"

Luke caught the 'we' Clyde slipped in there. Obviously, he meant the entire group. Apparently everyone was antsy for some action in this school.

"I was going to tell Sarah Jane about it so that she could help us," Luke admitted. Clyde's excited expression dropped into a look of half-shock and half-horror. His jaw would've hit the table if possible.

"No way! You can't tell her!" he exclaimed. "Come on, remember all the adventures we had together last year?" he nudged Luke. "We can handle a couple of silly old aliens," he scoffed.

Luke hesitated. It would be the wiser choice to consult Sarah Jane for her help... but he really wanted to fight aliens again, and everyone else would be so disappointed if he didn't let them investigate it. Really, there was no harm in handling a couple of aliens, was there?

"All right," Luke agreed. "We can check it out after school."

A gigantic beam slid across Clyde's face. "Great. I'll text everyone else."

Luke watched him send each member of the group a text. Clyde had just sent the last text when the teacher dashed into the room. She sent Clyde a glare that might actually be able to kill–and told him to go to the office for being on his phone. Luke sent Clyde an apologetic grin, but Clyde didn't seem upset at all. Luke couldn't be, either. Finally, something new was happening!

* * *

><p>After school ended, Luke met the rest of the gang outside in the playground. The girls were chattering excitedly, whereas Mark and Clyde were wearing big, stupid grins on their face. Luke found himself grinning too.<p>

"So!" Emily clapped her hands together. "Aliens. Who?"

"Ms. Winters, our maths instructor, and Mr. Jacobson, the French teacher," Luke explained. "They left class abruptly and I heard one of them mention an 'Ahleigria' in the hallway."

"That is suspicious," Maria agreed, "but are you sure they're really aliens?"

Luke shrugged. "It's completely possible. I mean, come on, how many aliens have we seen at school?"

"And they were acting a bit weird," Clyde admitted. "Even Mr. Jacobson seemed out of sorts."

"Do you reckon they could be possessed?" Mark questioned. "Like the Slitheen or something?"

Luke shook his head. "I'm not sure. We should go investigate."

"Where would we even find them?" Maria wondered aloud.

"They mentioned the staff office, too," Luke explained. "I think they might be there."

"We'll need an excuse for going," Emily piped up. "I mean, it'll be weird if we all go at once. So maybe Mark and I can keep watch in the hall, and the three of you go in and see what they're doing."

"I can tell them I need another form for the field trip, 'cos I lost mine," Clyde suggested.

"Good idea," Emily said.

"No... I mean, I do need one, I actually did lose mine," Clyde admitted. Everyone stared. "Well, kill two birds with one stone, right?" he backtracked.

"All right, let's get a move on," Emily exclaimed, grinning. "Watch out, aliens, here we come."


End file.
